110315 - Rocky Start
01:27 -- clownfishCurator CC began pestering cosmicConundrum CC at 01:27 -- 01:27 CC: hey, uh, lila 01:27 CC: Y☉ 01:28 CC: how's it going 01:28 CC: Pretty sl☉w, en☉ugh s☉ that I have en☉ugh time t☉ make an entire ☉utfit 01:29 CC: oh, uh 01:30 CC: i guess that's good in a way 01:30 CC: i've been meaning to check if you got into the game alright 01:30 CC: i can see milo wandering around on his screen 01:30 CC: didn't know about you though 01:31 CC: Yeah, I g☉t in fine 01:32 CC: that's good 01:33 CC: sorry i never contected you sooner 01:33 CC: ...might have thought you were an alien 01:33 CC: Eh, it's n☉t like it was abs☉lutely vital 01:36 CC: guess not 01:36 CC: I assume y☉u're fine, then 01:36 CC: I've been trying n☉t t☉ spy ☉n y☉u every sec☉nd ☉f the day 01:37 CC: yeah, i'm good now 01:37 CC: and thanks for that 01:37 CC: you, uh, didn't happen to look over during the first couple days, did you? 01:38 CC: Nah, y☉ur business is y☉ur ☉wn 01:38 CC: Figured if y☉u actually needed s☉mething, y☉u'd hit me up 01:41 CC: oh thank god 01:41 CC: i mean, uh, thanks, yeah 01:44 CC: S☉ what's up 01:49 CC: not much, trying to stay inside for now 01:49 CC: something on my planet's been playing the same music since i got here 01:49 CC: Eerie 01:50 CC: yeah 01:50 CC: how about you? 01:50 CC: There's bl☉☉d ☉n s☉me ☉f the trees here, s☉, I at least g☉ ☉utside but I d☉ have traps set 01:51 CC: blood? 01:51 CC: Yes 01:52 CC: I mean, this place is kind ☉f sharp 01:53 CC: ... 01:53 CC: why are all of the planets messed up in some way 01:53 CC: Mine is fine 01:54 CC: It's just a bit p☉inty in s☉me places 01:55 CC: how is it pointy though 01:56 CC: Because it's ☉bsidian 01:56 CC: THat's just h☉w it is 01:56 CC: P☉inty 01:57 CC: right, that was in the phone messages, sorry 01:58 CC: i guess it's everywhere then? 01:58 CC: Pretty much 02:00 CC: huh 02:01 CC: i think all of the planets have some kind of rock in their name 02:01 CC: That seems t☉ be the patterns 02:01 CC: everyone else seems to have their kind of rock everywhere 02:01 CC: ((pattern*)) 02:02 CC: i haven't seen mine i don't think 02:02 CC: unless you count this green thing that's up on a hill 02:02 CC: Of c☉urse, every☉ne else seems t☉ have actual gems 02:03 CC: I kind ☉f like the blackness th☉ugh. Pleasantly bleak. 02:04 CC: sounds nice 02:04 CC: obsidian's not a gem? 02:04 CC: It's lava r☉ck 02:05 CC: Well, lava "glass" 02:06 CC: but it's shiny 02:06 CC: Yes, yes it is 02:06 CC: is that not a qualifier 02:07 CC: N☉? 02:07 CC: I mean, plastic is shiny t☉☉ 02:07 CC: But that's n☉t a gem 02:09 CC: yeah but plastic's not a rock 02:09 CC: Alright, well, marble is shiny 02:09 CC: And n☉t a gem 02:14 CC: ... 02:14 CC: rocks are weird 02:14 CC: sorry, going kind of stir-crazy 02:14 CC: been stuck at home too long 02:14 CC: Yeah, I think every☉ne is a little bit 02:15 CC: do you know when they're setting up that group memo? 02:15 CC: N☉ idea 02:15 CC: I w☉uld imagine s☉☉n-ish 02:17 CC: hopefully yeah 02:17 CC: how's the outfit coming along? 02:17 CC: G☉t the b☉tt☉m d☉ne 02:27 CC: that's good, it's progress 03:11 -- cosmicConundrum CC changed their mood to OFFLINE -- 03:12 -- clownfishCurator CC ceased pestering cosmicConundrum CC at 03:12 -- Category:Kyle Category:Lila